This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bacterial toxins cause various pathological effects. The current study proposes to investigate the effect of few known bacterial toxins. The primary aim is to develop potential drugs to treat or prevent toxin related illness. The preliminary studies have generated few potential targets and the structural study is aimed at understanding the mechanism. Due to safety concern, we will be working on genetically modified forms which are inactivated and nontoxic.